


Jack-O-Lanterns

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Jack-O-Latern, Multi, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: The team has a pumpkin carving contest after discovering that Vanessa has never carved a jack-o-lantern before.  All intelligence members minus Voight
Series: One-Shot Sunday [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 8





	Jack-O-Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request but was inspired because I was carving a pumpkin today

"Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Adam asks while trying to avoid his paperwork for the latest case that they just closed.

"Nothing. Why?" Kim asks suspiciously.

"What are you up to, brother?" Kevin asks at the same time.

"Nothing," Vanessa adds.

"Adam?" Hailey questions, while Jay ignores the officer.

"What do you say to getting pumpkins and having a carving contest?"

"Sounds fun, I've never done that before," Vanessa is the first to answer.

"Never had a carving contest or never carved a pumpkin?" Kim asks.

"Either."

"Well we need to change that then," Kevin responds.

"It could be fun," Kim adds after a second.

"I haven't carved a pumpkin in forever," Hailey answers. "Jay, are you in?"

"What?" Jay asks, his focus getting pulled from his paperwork at the sound of his partner's voice.

"Do you want in on our pumpkin carving contest this weekend? Everyone else is."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We can do it at our house," Hailey offers. "Vanessa and I probably have the most space."

* * *

"How do I pick one?" Vanessa asks while trying to find a pumpkin in the box at the store.

"You want a big one so it's easy to carve," Kevin tells her while helping pick one out. "This looks good. What do you think?"

"If you say so. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Should we do teams? I don't think it would be fair if Vanessa doesn't know what she's doing. Plus, Hailey, how many knives do you have that would work for carving?"

"Good point," Hailey responds after a moment. "Who's on who's team?"

"We could team up by partner?" Kim suggests, putting Hailey and Jay together, Kim with Adam, and Vanessa with Kevin.

Both Vanessa and Kevin nod in agreement, Adam makes a sound of agreement.

"Jay, you good with this?" Kim asks.

"Sure," Jay answers.

"Okay, then we need two more pumpkins," Hailey responds before digging through the bin.

* * *

Walking into Hailey and Vanessa's house the group goes to the island in the kitchen to place the pumpkins. Vanessa gets out garbage bags for the insides of the pumpkins and the scrapes that will be cut away after instruction from Kevin. While Vanesa is doing this, Hailey starts digging through her draws for knives that will be able to cut the pumpkin.

Once they are set up, each team starts. The first thing that they all do is cut it open at the top so they can clean out the insides.

Each team goes through that step pretty fast as they want to start on the fun part.

With this being Vanessa's first time, Kevin lets her pick the design and she picks a traditions jack-o-lantern. Adam manages to convince Kim to let theirs have a goofy design, and Jay and Hailey decide on a scary design.

Kevin does most of the carving on his and Vanessa's as Vanessa is having trouble finding a rhythm and the knife not agreeing with her. Kevin just lets Vanessa tell him where to cut, which she happily does.

Kim and Adam are happily working together until Adam swears as the knife slips and ends up slightly cutting himself. This causes Kim to lecture him about knife safety before taking the offending object and takes over the carving while Adam stops the bleeding.

Seeing this Jay immediately watches Hailey's every move as she has the knife. "Jay, it's fine," she whispers.

"He just cut himself."

"It's just a harder angle for lefties. Stop worrying," Hailey tells Jay trying to calm his protectiveness.

* * *

After an hour and a half, the three teams are all done, with Adam being the only injury, Hailey thinks that's a win.

"Well, what did you think?" Hailey asks the young officer.

"That was fun. Who do you think has the best one?" She asks, having gotten into it.

"I think yours is the best," Hailey answers knowing this is a new experience for the young officer.

Everyone agrees with Hailey except for Adam who then changes his mind when Kim jabs him in his side with her elbow.

They spend the rest of the night watching Halloween movies and eating junk food.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Hailey, Vanessa, and Adam were having knife trouble because most knives are made for right-handers with the way the blade is. A pumpkin is hard enough to carve without the added struggle of the blade being on the opposite angle.
> 
> I still want to hopefully get out three more awareness fic this month. Next Sunday, Silence is a Strange Sound will be updated, a one-shot will be posted, and I have something else planned, so hopefully, I will get it done. No new updates on any stories.
> 
> Next week I will go back to requests. As always if you want to see something let me know, here, FF.Net, Twitter, or Tumblr


End file.
